L'enveloppe
by Alounet
Summary: Casey reçoit une enveloppe pour Délilah à la rédaction du journal, contenant des photos d'un couple inattendu. Delilah/Casey mention Zeke/Stan.


**Titre** : L'enveloppe

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Casey/Délilah + Stan/Zeke.

**Avertissements** : Il y a la mention d'un couple slash

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de ce film ne sont pas à moi

**Notes** : Faculty est l'un de mes films préférés. Je le regardais en boucle avec ma sœur étant plus jeune et je ne pouvais m'en lasser. J'adore cette bande d'ados qui se ligue contre l'invasion des aliens. Mon couple préféré est sans conteste le Délilah/Casey MAIS j'aime aussi les couples slash et là, je n'ai pas de préférence, toutes les combinaisons me vont. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire sur ce film (même si j'imagine qu'il n'y a que très peu de lecteurs?).

* * *

Alors voilà un premier essai ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à venir lire le mag de Fanfiction,net via mon profil, gratuitement !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire pour la Une de lundi ?

Délilah venait d'entrer dans le bureau de la rédaction du journal qu'elle dirigeait et retrouva Casey. Depuis deux mois, ce dernier était aussi devenu son petit-ami. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas ensemble s'ils n'avaient pas vécu cette invasion des extraterrestres.

Mais depuis cet évènement, rien d'aussi extraordinaire n'était arrivé dans leur petite ville de l'Ohio.

-Je ne sais pas. T'as reçu une enveloppe, tiens.

Casey tendit à sa petite-amie, tout en l'embrassant, la dite enveloppe, puis il retourna vers les photos qu'il essayait de placer dans la maquette du journal de la semaine suivante.

Délilah posa son sac à son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle laissa paraître un cri d'exclamation en découvrant les photos que l'enveloppe contenait.

-Casey, regarde ça !

Casey abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis il s'approcha de la brune. De derrière son épaule, il jeta un œil aux photos qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Attends, mais c'est Zeke avec... Stan ?

Le jeune couple ne rêvait pas : Zeke et Stan, leurs amis ayant fait face à l'invasion des extraterrestres avec eux, s'embrassaient pratiquement nu dans les vestiaires du lycée. Il y avait une dizaine de photos dans les mains de Déliah.

-Qui a pris ces photos à ton avis ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit la rédactrice, mais on ne peut pas diffuser ça.

Délilah remit les photos dans l'enveloppe. Casey ne disait rien, mais la regardait avec une certaine admiration. La brune lui demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste que... Il y a encore quelques mois, tu les aurais développé sans penser aux conséquences.

Délilah lui souriait tout en s'approchant. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et se rapprocha de lui.

-C'est vrai que j'ai bien changé ces derniers temps... Tu as une bonne influence sur moi tu penses ?

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Casey délicatement et ce dernier lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Je pense oui...

Le jeune couple prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'une interrogation vint en tête de Casey :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Stokeley ? Tu penses pas qu'elle devrait savoir que Stan la trompe avec Zeke ?

Délilah le regarda quelques instants avant de trouver la solution.

-Suis moi.

Elle lui attrapa la main, glissa l'enveloppe dans son sac et quitta le bureau de la rédaction pour rejoindre les couloirs du lycée. Elle continua son chemin, trainant Casey derrière elle, jusque dans la cour et bientôt, trouva ceux qu'elle cherchait : Stan et Zeke, en pleine discussion.

-Bonjour les garçons, fit-elle toute souriante, cette enveloppe vous revient de droit étant donné. Superbes les photos dans les vestiaires, mais méfiez vous, si c'est arrivé jusqu'à mon bureau, il ne faudra pas longtemps à ta copine de découvrir qu'en réalité, tu joue dans l'autre équipe. Amusez vous bien !

Délilah lâcha l'enveloppe dans les mains de Stan et continua sa route, tout en tenant la main de Casey. Ce dernier lui dit en souriant :

-Finalement, t'as encore de bons restes.

-Arrête Casey, j'ai été super sympa avec eux. Si j'étais encore une garce, je serais allé la donner à Stokeley cette enveloppe.


End file.
